Locura
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Ambos, esta noche, cayeron ante la locura. Y esta maldita locura los llevo a hacer que sus cuerpos se unieran, salvajemente, pero lo hicieron. De esta locura, esta noche, los llevo a hacer lo que cuerdos no harían pero ¿Quién necesita estar cuerdo cuando tienes a la persona que amas?


WOZO~ que onda xDDD aca vengo a dedicar este fic a mi gran amiga :D **Kryzthal Dark** *w* ¡ESTO ES PARA TU! *-* Disfrutenlo *3*

* * *

**LOCURA**

_Ambos, esta noche, cayeron ante la locura. Y esta maldita locura los llevo a hacer que sus cuerpos se unieran, salvajemente, pero lo hicieron. De esta locura, esta noche, los llevo a hacer lo que cuerdos no harían pero ¿Quién necesita estar cuerdo cuando tienes a la persona que amas?_

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

La locura invade, la locura corrompe. La locura… es locura. Pero… ¿tanta será la fuerza de la locura para cegar a las personas?

El cielo carmesí, las almas débiles están siendo consumidas poco a poco…

Ella visita un balcón del Shibusen, su cabello rosa se menea con cautela, pasa un dedo por sobre sus mechones. Cierra los ojos y una sola imagen se enfoca en su mente. La de ese joven y amable Shinigami… suspira pesadamente.

-_disfruta la dulce locura_- le susurra por detrás una voz masculina antes de que los ojos de la peli rosa se tornaran completamente negros opacando al azul oscuro de siempre.

El suspiro pesadamente, caminaba solo por los interminables pasillos del Shibusen tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se alejó tanto que ya no sentía ninguna presencia de alma. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a suspirar, estaba preocupado no solo por el mundo solamente sino por cierta peli rosa.

-_¿otro? Bueno, ya que, Shinigami… disfruta la dulce locura_- le susurro cerca del cuello una voz masculina antes de caer de rodillas, su vista se nublo.

Abrió sus ojos, miro alrededor y una sonrisa surco sus labios con 5 líneas, limpio su negro traje, acomodo su corbata. Enderezó su cuerpo y empezó a caminar, con una sonrisa en sus labios y a buscar a cierta peli rosa.

Se detuvo en el barandal mientras suspiraba cansadamente, acomodo sus rosados cabellos **(N/A: imagínenla como es actualmente en el manga)**dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar sin rumbo.

Ambos levantaron la vista para toparse con los ojos del otro… llenos de locura. Él camino hacia ella, justo al momento de estar frente a frente, sin mas, el la jalo del cuello hasta chocar sus labios mutuamente en un beso semi salvaje que fue correspondido inmediatamente.

Kid, en un rápido movimiento la acorralo en la pared sin romper el beso, atrajo a si las caderas de ella. Chrona arrosco sus manos en el cuello de Kid, pidiendo que el beso fuera más exigente. Kid mordisqueo el labio inferior de ella para entrar en su cavidad, lo hizo, exploro y saboreo la boca de Chrona, en ese momento se topo con otra lengua así comenzó una pequeña guerra dentro de sus bocas para saber quien tenia el control del beso. Ambos sintieron pasos acercarse a donde se encontraban ellos. Se separan lentamente, un hilo de baba une sus labios. Él se aleja unos centímetros y mira a todos lados. Nadie. La tomo de la cintura, mordió su labio levemente. Kid saca a su skate y se suben en el.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban en un lugar desolado pero siempre en la Death City. Chrona observa a su alrededor mientras Kid contempla la figura de la chica. Ella voltea a verlo y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Se acerca a él con gracia, moviendo sus caderas mientras que él se deleita los ojos. Ella toma su corbata jalándolo hacia ella, vuelve a sonreír socarronamente, lo obligo a sentarse en una de las gradas de ese desolado lugar. Sentándose ella sobre el mientras sostiene su corbata obligándola a verla, el levanta el vestido de ella **(N/A: acá vean la imagen que esta de foto para este fic =w= ¡Yosh!)**

Chrona en un rápido movimiento se deshizo del saco y la camisa de Kid, admiro la musculatura del joven Shinigami, este sonrió complacido como la joven bruja quedo quieta para admirarle, apuro sus manos hasta sacar por completo aquel vestido azul oscuro. Acaricio la piel expuesta de la joven bruja mientras ella atacaba el cuello del Shinigami con chupetones y mordeduras y el de igual manera pero en la clavícula de ella. Le arranco, literalmente, el molesto sostén. Empezó a morder los erectos pezones de la chica mientras ella movía sus caderas rozando su intimidad al notorio bulto que el tenia en sus pantalones.

Ella en un rápido movimiento bajo la cremallera del pantalón de Kid, a este su miembro le exigía entrar en la peli rosa. Ella noto lo que quería este, se levanto de su regazo y bajo sus bragas mostrando lo mojadas que estaban, el por alguna extraña razón podía oler la excitación que despedían estas ¿cosa de Shinigamis? Quien sabrá, se acercó poco a poco a él moviendo sus caderas de manera seductora, esto hizo que su garganta se secara.

Se volvió a posicionar sobre el, deteniéndose en sus anchos hombros, bajo con rapidez el bóxer. Admiro con una sonrisa zorruna el tamaño de miembro y empezó a mover su mano sobre el miembro de Kid, meneando su mano llevo el miembro endurecido a su boca succionado con rapidez mientras su lengua se movía alrededor. Kid llevo sus manos a las enhebras rosas animándola a continuar hasta que sintió que se corría. Chrona trago por instinto y se volvió a posicionar sobre el.

Él empezó a crear fricción entre su endurecido miembro y la húmeda intimidad de ella, se detuvo… tomo las anchas caderas y la sentó sobre su miembro rompiendo con facilidad la virginidad de ella. Ambos echaron sus cabezas hacia atrás disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones que los invadieron junto a un doloroso placer.

Sin darse a esperar mas Kid empezó a menear sus caderas deseando mas placer del que en ese momento sentía alrededor de su miembro. Chrona sonrió y llevo las manos de Kid a sus caderas. La forma en que el entraba y salía de ella era casi salvaje entre mesclado con síes de gemidos y gruñidos. Kid disfrutaba el calor que despedían las apretadas y húmedas paredes de la intimidad de Chrona alrededor de su miembro. Ella llevo sus manos a los hombros de Kid.

-Kid… mas~ onegaii… mas rápido, mas profundo, ¡hazme tuya!- le dijo Chrona sonrojada y excitada de sobremanera  
-como gustes- le susurro y aumento la fuerza de las embestidas- Chrona, dime ¿Qué sientes?-  
-¡S-Se siente tan bien!-  
-¿Te gusta montarla, verdad?- dijo con una voz ronca  
-M-Me encanta, Kid-kun-

Antes que el pudiera decir algo ella sello sus labios con un beso y mordisqueando su labio inferior mientras continuaba recibiendo las salvajes penetraciones que él le daba. Ambos estaban por correrse ambos se corrieron juntos mesclando sus intimidades con un liquido blanquecino.

-_¿Ha sido suficiente? Vuelvan a la cordura de los cuerdos_- dijo la voz masculina que los arrastro a la locura, solo escucharon un tronar de dedos.

La vista de ambos se nublo por unos segundos y cerraron sus ojos, él fue el primero en abrir sus ojos se sentía expuesto, cansado y… miro a Chrona que estaba sobre el, se sonrojo notoriamente al igual que ella ¿Qué es lo que hacían si hace momentos estaban en el Shibusen?

-C-Chrona… n-no s-se… que me…- intento decir una disculpa pero fue interrumpido  
-nos…- corrigió la peli rosa  
-si… n-nos p-paso… Ahhh- eso fue su grito al ver su miembro dentro de ella- l-lo s-siento…-  
-Kid… y-yo…- el sonrojo aumento en ella si es que podía  
-lo siento…- dijo saliendo de ella lo que causo un gemido por parte de ella y un sonrojo de él, debía reconocer que en los momentos que estuvieron sin hablar las paredes internas de ella se sentían condenadamente _bien.  
_-K-Kid… n-no… s-sigue…- rogo Chrona sonrojada por la petición hecha  
-¿s-segura?- pregunto Kid sonrojado y sobre excitado  
-s-si…-

Así comenzó un vaivén lento, ambos debían reconocer que se sentía bien las sensaciones duales que en ese momento sentían. Kid tomo las caderas de Chrona con un poco de pena y empezó un vaivén acelerado. Antes de que pudieran esperarse se corrieron por segunda vez.

-C-Chrona… y-yo… te amo- dijo Kid sonrojado  
-y-yo… t-también… t-te a-amo…- le respondió sonrojada y luego se sorprendió al sentir un par de labios chocar contra los suyos…

* * *

¿Les gusto? *3* dejenme reviews aca y en **Televisora Eater**

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
